


A Kitty Alone on the World

by TitanicAngel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Adrien Agreste Has Issues, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien is suffering a lot, Adrien is troubled, Akuma Dark Side, Akuma Possession Trauma (Miraculous Ladybug), Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Because the world ended, Being akumatized sucks, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc Spoilers, Gen, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Inner Dialogue, Like, Literally just a lot of Angst, Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Post-Apocalypse, Post-Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Self-Reflection I guess?, Supportive Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Tragedy is everywhere, Verious mentions of death and destruction, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanicAngel/pseuds/TitanicAngel
Summary: Chat Blanc was deakumatized, Ladybug went back to her time period, and Adrien found himself alone in a destroyed world with the weight of his actions, dark thoughts that don't go away and the shadow of a white suit.OrWhere the magical ladybugs didn't resolve everything and Chat Noir has to suffer from PTSD.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug (mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	A Kitty Alone on the World

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm trapped home because of the whole quarantine thing and thought, hey, why don't I write something about Chat Blanc and what it means to Adrien? So there we have it, A Kitty Alone on the World.  
> This is my first story for the Miraculous fandom and my first one-shot, so I'm anxious to see how this will be received. Before you go into the story, I will just want to tell you about something: I know that the magical ladybugs most likely reversed Chat Blanc's timeline from existence, but I wanted to write something angst and what better than a destroyed Paris where the only survivor is a traumatized boy? Just imagine that in this timeline, the ladybugs rewrote Canon!Ladybug's future to what it should be and Chat Blanc's world was left untouched.  
> But, without further ado, go ahead and enjoy your reading!

Chat Noir watched the portal close to find himself alone yet again.

Ladybug and Bunnix were gone, leaving him with nothing but his mind in the flooded Paris, the white Butterfly that was once his Akuma flying around him, leaving him with a heavy feeling of loneliness in his chest. He sat on the edge of the fallen Eifel Tower, looking and thinking about the result of his failures.

He first thought about the Ladybug that came through the portal, the one who was surprised for him to know her identity, the one who he threatened, fought with and almost killed. He thought about the hug that she gave him, the sadness in her eyes after he was back to normal, the way that she used his feelings for her to win against Blanc and the look of fear that was in her eyes when she realized that he would kill her for her miraculous. He thought about how she wasn’t even hesitant to hug him before disappearing, even though she didn’t know his identity, even after he almost killed her.

But even though he knew that they were the same, Chat couldn’t stop himself to compare that Ladybug, the girl who saved him, the girl who was always after his civilian form but was hesitating with his superhero one, with _his_ Marinette, his lady, the girl of his dreams, the love of his life. He compared their smile, the way that they fought and how they were one and the same but so different, he thought about how sweet was the feeling of having his lips against hers, the way that she was confused about his akumatization, the look in her blue eyes when he confessed to her, how she was brave enough to confront someone that was much stronger than her and how he loved her with all his heart. And, sadly, he realized that the two Marinettes were both _his_ lady because there wasn’t anything that differenced one from the other except _his_ perception.

He let his mind wander momentarily to his father. To his ever-present façade, to the way that he was cold, distant and angry at the world but was able to show him something more sometimes, but how he too, when he was Hawk Moth was malicious, heartless, psychotic and a complete monster. The boy sighed and let his thoughts of Gabriel go away, his eyes tracing the horizon of the flooded city, his ears listening to the flow of the wind and his nose capturing the smell of the water all around him, and for a moment he forgot about all that happened since that damn ring entered his finger.

And, for the first time in a long time, Chat let his mind float to thoughts about his mother: her body preserved in a glass coffin, her smile that was captured in his — now probably — destroyed computer, the now fading sound of her voice and the forever glued image of her face in his mind. He thought about the way his heart warmed up to her, the way she was always with him, never letting him feel alone, never letting him feel forgotten, cast aside or a nuisance in her life. And he thought about how different his father was before she was gone, how he smiled more often, how he was more open and less restraining. And then he remembered that it was supposedly for her that his father became Hawk Moth and he felt the disgust rising in his throat at the thought of what he had become and how ironic it was that it was Emilie, the sweetest person that he ever met, the motivator for the supervillain to do all the horrendous acts that he did.

Chat Noir looked at the sky, the destroyed Moon still visible even as the Sun was shining, his eyes wandering to his chest and the black color making him feel extremely uncomfortable with his situation and the thought of it being white again almost made him laugh as he looked around, seeing destruction and water everywhere and could only let a little sarcastic smile as he thought about how he was responsible for the end of the world. _It seems like his father was really able to create his ultimate Akuma: **The Ultimate Destruction**. The one that destroyed the moon, flooded the world and killed everyone in the face of Earth. On the bright side, Hawk Moth was finally dead, and he couldn’t think how fitting it was that was him the responsibility for the **death of his father** , wasn’t it ironic?_ **_But, well, he didn’t have to be guilty, did he? After all, he deserved it. That traitor! The biggest monster that the world ever saw! If it wasn’t for him all of this wouldn’t happen! He wouldn’t have killed Marinette, wouldn’t have destroyed the world! IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT! Maybe if Adrien hadn’t been a coward and, when had the chance, would have killed hims-_ **

“CATACLYSM!” He punched the Eiffel Tower, the shout echoing through the ghost city, the Cataclysm destroying the entirety of the tower, the ex-hero jumping to another building in reflex, his body filled with tension at his intrusive thoughts. When Chat’s eyes locked into the dissolving structure, he finally unclouded himself from the rage that controlled his action and the reality of what just happened brought the shame, which only made him sprout a dark smile, more thoughts entering his mind, thoughts which were nothing more than venomous, twisted and strong. Thoughts that were alien to him, the idea of any of these ever passing onto his head never occurring to him before the Akuma. Chat Noir felt sick in the stomach at them, he never thought like this before. But now he was developing such things? Being Chat Blanc for so much time messed up with his mind, didn’t it?

He let his back crash at one of the walls of the building where he was, his eyes closing, being unable to look at the costume that resembled so much Chat Blanc’s. There was only silence around him, the city of love now a wasteland without people or technology, save from a boy that was once trapped in his home. Chat Noir was having trouble trying to separate the thoughts that were once his and the ones that Blanc originated. It was like the Akuma was much more effective in him than in any other person. Maybe it was because in any other situation Ladybug would have destroyed the Akuma in a few hours after it infected the victim? And that being in Chat Blanc’s form for so long had messed up him so much that nothing would ever change the effects that being akumatized for so long had in him?

His trip to the mind was interrupted by a beeping sound that was familiar yet foreign, one that he hadn’t heard in months. He jumped to his own feet, looking around to where it was coming from until a sudden thought made him look at his hand, the green paw in the black ring flashing as its fingers disappeared one by one. The delay on its meaning almost frightening to him as he realized that he was transforming back… Chat Noir almost slapped himself. _Of course! He used Cataclysm, and, while Chat Blanc could use it indefinitely, as Chat Noir he only had one use! Stupid kitten! He should have this knowledge! Was being an Akuma for so long made him forget about the simplest of things?!_

The ring beeped for the last time as his suit disappeared and a being flew from the ring, spiraling into the air, making Adrien jump to catch the Kwami, his reflexes much slower as his civilian form than how he was accustomed, making him stumble in his own feet and falling onto the ground, but fortunately with the little creature in his hands. The Kwami — _its name was Plagg, right?_ — looked at the human with eyes that were almost empty for a few seconds until it started to little by little coming back to normal. Plagg looked around him for a few seconds before his memories came back to him in an instant, making him jump from Adrien’s hand and look around, his ears dropping at the consequences of what his shared akumatization with Adrien caused.

“Adrien?” His voice was very different from his usual tone, the consequences of what happened weighing him down.

“Hey, Plagg. Do you remember what happened?” Adrien looked at his companion, the only other creature alive in the world, who blinked for a few seconds before flying away from Adrien’s hand, looking around him, his eyes capturing the portrait of the destroyed city around them before his voice shattered the uncomfortable silence that filled the air.

“Yeah. I do.” The Kwami was tired; his body heavy and slow, the hunger eating at his core, his nose smelling a very familiar food.“Wait! You still have Camembert in you?!” Immediately, the Kwami jumped at his shirt, looking around it, his previous situation forgotten.

Adrien blinked in surprise but gave himself a small smile at the antics of the older-than-the-universe being, his hand automatically entering the jacket inner pocket and grabbing the cheese. Plagg took it the moment it was exposed to the air, looking at it like it was the most precious thing in the universe, which, Adrien thought, was more than true, after all, this could very much be the last Camembert in the face of the Earth. He couldn’t stop himself to give a dark laugh at the thought, the idea of his Akuma being able to destroy the food that he passed hours hating on was very ironic in a sense.

Plagg stopped his admiration at the cheese at the sound of the laugh, turning to look at his owner with an expression of shock on his face, the sound coming from the boy so out of character that Plagg couldn’t do anything but look at him with great concern. Adrien stopped the laugh when he saw the way that his kwami was staring at him, and he could not stop the shame that he felt, making him swerve his eyes to the side, trying to hide from the cat-like figure.

The silence that followed was full of discomfort for them both, the seconds accumulating until a sigh broke the atmosphere, and before Adrien could process anything, he felt something being pressed against his hand and he returned his eyes to his partner, who had in his hands a now divided Camembert, the intention of sharing it very clearly in the attitude.

“Plagg?” He whispered, the attitude of the magic being surprising him.

“You need it as much as me, you know? You passed months transformed, you must be hungry.” Plagg reasoned, his cat eyes staring directly into Adrien’s ones.

“I thought that your magic would maintain me sustained while I was transformed,” Adrien said, his mouth curving into a small smile.

“If you don’t want it, I’ll take it for me!” Was the response of the cat kwami, which made Adrien shout out a heartful laugh, before taking the cheese and swallowing it on one bite.

“Thanks for the Camembert, Plagg.” The kwami didn’t answer, devouring his slice of cheese instead. Plagg flew to his owner’s shoulder, sitting on it while the last of the Agreste walked to the edge of the building, sitting in it as his hero persona would always do when he wanted to think. Without even trying, Adrien felt his head diving into a sea of angst and disgrace, his actions as Chat Blanc being forced at the edge of his head yet again, the images passing in rapid succession almost making him throw up at his actions.

While Adrien was trapped in his head, Plagg was looking at the boy with the corner of his eyes, seeing the way that he was uncomfortably maintaining his posture intact, trying to not break down. It was obvious that Adrien was shaken by the events that followed his akumatization, but Plagg didn’t know how to make his owner feel better for something so traumatic and recent. There wasn’t anything that he could do; he was the Kwami of Destruction, he wasn’t Tikki, he was unable to revert the events that happened and the maximum that he could try to do was to appease his master’s mind. _But how…?_

Suddenly, Adrien felt two little arms in his face, making him open his eyes and look at the form of his kwami, his cat eyes staring intensely at him, his expression filled with a seriousness that he never saw before.

“Plagg…?” He whispered, the eyes of his kwami in a frown, the stare never leaving his own for even a second, the pressure onto it almost drowning him.

“You don’t have to maintain your façade, Adrien. It’s okay to cry when you’re sad, you know?” Plagg said, letting go of his face and flying against his chest, pressing himself against his clothes. The tears that were threatening to fall started to obscure his vision at the words of his friend. “I will stay with you forever. I will not judge you, nor will I ignore you. So, let yourself be weak for once, please?”

The words stroke in his heart in a flash and suddenly he lost his cool, breaking down in tears, embracing the kwami against his chest, the tears running down his cheeks, the salt dominating his lips and his body shaking without any sign of stopping. Adrien cried against Plagg, crying for the world that he destroyed, the loving mother that he lost, the once attentive father that drowned himself in sadness, the friends on his school, the lives that he destroyed and the love of his life. He cried about the mistakes that he made, the things that he wanted to tell those that he would never see again; he cried for every single thing that he ever covered. He cried for the times that he couldn’t, for the days that he was trapped in his room. He cried for never being able to experience his mother loving embrace ever again; he cried for never being able to laugh with Nino ever again, he cried to never being able to save someone, never being able to not know how being a killer felt. He cried for his lady, his Marinette, for the life together that they would never have, for the children that would never come to the world; he cried for the destruction of the planet; of his Akuma’s cursed existence and power.

He cried until he couldn’t cry anymore; until the tears were dry and the sun was disappearing on the horizon. Adrien little by little recomposed himself, his mouth curving into a small smile. He looked at the kwami in his chest and was surprised to find him asleep, his arms firmly locked onto his shirt. Adrien smiled more at the idea that Plagg fell asleep while he was crying. Gently, he retired the kwami from his shirt and placed him on his side, covering him with his jacket. The lighting reducing around him made his eyes travel to the setting sun, his mind remembering a scene where he watched it with Marinette during one of his dates and the memory made him smile, even though he was alone on the world, even if Chat Blanc’s actions would never be forgotten by him, he was happy that he could remember what he did. If he was the last human on Earth, he would always remember how the world was before, no matter what happened.

It was with this thought that he let himself close his eyes and start humming a little melody, the words flowing from his mouth while the destroyed moon emerged onto the sky, the softening glow of it giving a calm to the boy.

_“Little kitty on the roof, all alone without his lady…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was depressing.  
> If you wanna know, the part that made me struggle the most was the Plagg's thoughts and awakening, I wanted to have him as a sweet and supportive friend to Adrien (because let's be honest, he's the only friend that he has left), but I didn't want him to be as Out of Character as I thought he would be so I tried my maximum to make him fit into the story but still maintaining his personality from the series.  
> If you wanna know why Adrien has so many side effects to being akumatized, it is because of the time that he passed as Chat Blanc. As Thomas said, Adrien passed MONTHS akumatized after the end of the world, so I think that he must have great consequences for not being himself for so much time, and why the line of dialogue that Plagg's magic sustained him is in the story.  
> I was thinking of adding some mention of both of them exploring the rest of the world, but I decided to let the story end this way, I wanted a more emotion-driven tale and I think that I got it (I hope). And I want to forgive you all if some phrase was strange or bad structured because English isn't my native language, so I hope that it was acceptable and readable.  
> Anyway, I would appreciate some feedback about the story, my writing and read your thoughts about the story in itself.


End file.
